Annabeth's Wings
by Max Nightshade
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Thalia are kidnapped by the school right after Percy came back to camp and are put into the animal and avian experiment along with the flock. They escape with the flock and go to Camp Halfblood. Will they be able to keep their wings a secret or will they be revealed as monsters? What will happen when Max, Angel, Fang, and Nudge find out they're demigods?
1. Chapter 1 Wings

**Hey sorry about the first chapter I used that as a reminder of a story I should work on sorry again**

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Annabeth and this is the story of how I got my wings. You heard me wings. I'm 2% avian, 95% human, 3% house cat, and 100% demi-god.<p>

Annabeth

"Hey Percy. I didn't know you could stare at something for more than 5 minutes." I said

"Wha-" He said surprised taking his attention off the new sword he had found in the woods.

"What's so special about that sword? It's rusted, old, and not even Celestial Bronze. It can't protect you from what you need protection from so why is it so special?"

"I can't explain it. It just draws me in and makes me think that there is nothing around me and then I just zone out and it feels like no time passes and then I hear someone calling my name and snap out of it."

"That's weird we should probably talk to Chiron about this. I think he's in the Big House. Let's go." I said sternly

Percy

"Hey Annabeth come over here I think I found something" I yelled over to Annabeth while I looked over at the sword I had just found

"What is it?" she asked

"I think it's a sword, but it looks different than anything else I've seen in a long time though." I replied half dazed

"Let's go back to camp and see if anyone else knows what it is."

Annabeth

"Here let me hold the sword I think I should hold it because you keep going into trances." I told Percy

"Okay." he said giving me the sword we were almost to the Big House and he gave me the sword and all of a sudden Percy and camp disappeared and I was in a white room with a lot of people in white lab coats whispering around me I could hear what one said.

"Subject 97 is awake it's time to start."

"Start what? What are you doing?" I asked so softly I couldn't even hear myself

"She is in the avian and animal crossbreed experiment."

"What animal?" I heard someone else say right as they put a something into my IV drip making my veins burn like acid

"House cat." the first one said

"What...are...you...doing?"I asked through much pain

"Oh it's nothing we're just splicing your DNA and mixing it with house cat and avian DNA, but this won't hurt at all." she said scientifically pushing another needle filled with a silvery liquid into the IV making me feel like I had just been dumped in a pool of liquid nitrogen an now I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"You said it wouldn't hurt anymore."I said to the woman

"Oops sorry I lied."she said meanly and then everything went black

I woke up what felt like the next day in a dog crate that was too small for me and I felt feathery things growing out of my back. I looked at my back and saw white wings with blue feathers speckled everywhere I then looked at my hands to see if I was turning into a bird and saw claws and then they look like they retracted back into my hand I felt my ears and they were a little more spiked than usual and they were a tiny bit furry.

"Ahhh. What's that growing out of my back, retractable claws, and furry ears?" I screamed in confusion

"When did they do it to you?" a girls voice asked I looked around to see where it was coming from and saw I was surrounded by dog crates and the crate next to me had the girl and she was holding a small child and they both had wings.

"My name's Max and this is Angel," she said holding the child closer to the bars "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh. Sorry I'm Annabeth and I think yesterday, but I'm not sure. Where are we?" I asked

"We call it the school and it's a science lab where they experiment on children or young adults and usually you are born out of a test tube like us."she replied

"Who are we?" I asked

"You sure are full of questions aren't you? But anyway we is me and my flock. Angel, The Gasman, Nudge, Iggy who is blind, me, and Fang. We think Angel is 6, The Gasman also known as Gazzy is 8, Nudge is 11, me, Fang, and Iggy are 14. Iggy was blinded when the whitecoats tried to enhance his vision. That answer your questions?"

"Almost. How do we get out of here?"

"You don't."

"Thanks." I said thinking about how I would never see Percy again. A whitecoat came up and unlocked our 6 cages and took us to an arena with a door and he took us out the door and into a car.

"My name is Jeb and we're getting out of here. I've made a house for you in the Colorado Mountains where you won't be found so let's go." he said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it the next chapter will be out soon and please R&amp;R and follow or favorite please comment I will respond back to you in the next chapter. Max Nightshade out.<strong>


	2. Important Note Must Read

**I am so sorry about the last few chapters I will delete them as soon as I can and restart the story with different characters. I you have any questions you can PM me or comment on this note and I will respond back as soon as I can I am so sorry the next chapter wil be the beginning of the new story. Thank you.**


End file.
